A conventional saw is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a handle 10 and a saw blade 11 which is connected to the handle 10. When using the saw, the user's handle holds the handle 10 and exerts a downward force to the saw blade 11 toward the object such as a wooden board 12. When the wooden board is cut by the saw, the inertial force of the downward force to the saw could make the hand holding the handle 10 suddenly hit the board 12 to hurt the fingers of the user's hand. Furthermore, the hand holding the handle 10 is exposed so that when operating the saw, the hand could be hit by other machines located beside the board to be cut.
The present invention provides the saw having an O-shaped handle so that fingers is protected by the handle and will not be hit. Besides, the handle further has a slit defined in an underside thereof so as to receive the saw blade and two side slots communicate with the slit so as to easily proceed maintenance for the saw blade via the two side slots.